Reunion
by FOXGIRL200
Summary: JO's back from college on break, and she's more than eager to reunite with August. upon said reunion, things escalate quickly. Eventually, Jade walks in on them doing...things.
1. Chapter 1

Joanne West was not an overly sensitive, emotional person; though being with August had allowed her to be more open and forthcoming with her feelings. She was smart, sensible if not a bit…prone to emotional outburst. She was, in many ways, the picture of pure innocence: kindhearted, forgiving, happy, and sensitive while her boyfriend August was her partner in crime: fun-loving, easy-going, and always ready for anything. Their relationship hadn't been at all surprising to the West/ Jones families- -mostly due to their shared interests and personal love of pranks- -and unsurprisingly thrived and strengthened during its entire three years. What could one say? They complimented each other. Joanne was a joker, a prankster and, at times, a bit of a child, but that was all part of her charm. August was her second in command, her buddy…the Clyde to her Bonnie While most couples were planning dates and buying presents, August and Joanne were eating candy and planning their latest prank. Many thought them odd; the redhead and the West girl…in a committed relationship? Hell, there were those who had believed their relationship would not last more than a few weeks until witnessing firsthand the unique romance that was Jogust. They were interesting, their dynamic was often the subject of entertainment, their antics the basis of frustration on the part of their respective families, Jess West and Kaiten Jones specifically. To many, Jogust was forever. How could such a masterpiece of a couple even argue?

In truth, there was a short list of topic that caused the couple to be anything but happy-go-lucky: school, life before finding their way to each other, _distance_. For all her bravado and care-free nonchalance, Jo often found herself lamenting her decision to accept the scholarship that put so much distance between her and her beloved. Her new friends- -Taylor and Andy- -would often comment that Jo' deteriorating mood was less than easy to watch- - "Why don't you visit him during break? I'm sure he'll be glad to see you."- -Taylor's suggestion had been taken into consideration, and Jo would gladly do so; to, if nothing else, ease the pain of separation and welcome the thoroughly missed embrace of his arms.

August and jo had been through a lot in the span if their relationship- -mostly because of their scars- -but somehow managed to work through the pain and grow closer. What could one say? They were made for each other it seemed. Jo could be somewhat frantic, a real mess at times (when the reality of her limitations set in) and, at times, a bit of a wreck, but that was all part of a part of why he loved her August often said. Comfort lead to kissing; kissing led to…other things. Jade West often played the accidental audience to the couples…activities. Joanne, of course, had been mortified with each interruption, while Jade maintained an almost angry, annoyed attitude regarding the situation (she had seen more of her sister than any sibling _ever_ should). Jo and August hadn't complete the physical act, though they'd come close. They were insatiable when it came to each other, as if not touching each other was a fate worse than death. With separation looming over their heads, jo and August were forced to enjoy each other's company through the screen of a computer.

Needless to say the two had been rather…frustrated.

A voice on the other end of the telephone was nothing compared to hearing his low tine in person, but it was all she had; in fact, she'd resigned herself to fall asleep to the sound of his voice every night. She wanted so badly to hold him in her arms, but distance…stupid distance would not allow it. But Jo was not disheartened, not on this particular afternoon, as she quickly, haphazardly packed a suitcase with her belongings. Today was the day she'd been anticipating- -the long awaited break- - and Jo was nearly frantic in her packing, throwing any and everything into her bag to speed up the process **.** Behind her, without her knowledge, Taylor sat quietly, removing the items from Jo's suitcase, folding them, and replacing the now neatly folded clothing back into the suitcase. Until slowly, suddenly the noises stopped; for a moment Taylor thought something may be wrong. She had been aware of the other girl's haste to return home. Perhaps Jo had hurt herself.

"Jo?"

Nothing…

Nothing…

"I'm…nervous..."

Taylor laughed with relief. "Oh, that's the problem; for a moment I thought you- -"

"I'm NERVOUS! Taylor, I- -I haven't seen him in…I don't even remember how long! What if…what if he doesn't…like the way I look?" Jo couldn't believe the way she sounded; even to her own ears, she sounded…off. What was wrong with her? This was August! Her boyfriend! He loved her.

"Exactly."

Wha…?

"You were thinking out loud again…Jo, relax. If this August guy is anything like you say he is, he won't be able to resist you."

"Yeah…yeah, that's right! What was I worrying about? Nothing is what! Psst…yeah."

"Yeah…who knows, you two may have a lot of "fun" when you go home."

"TAYLOR!"

"Jo?"

"Yeah?"

"You're packing _my_ underwear…"

l

"Jay, sweetheart, if you squeeze any harder, we'll be mopping her off the hardwood floor." Amusement seeped its way into Tori's bones as she watched the familiar blush flood Jade's cheeks. It was not long after Tori's arrival that Jo pulled into the driveway. Jade, of course, tackled the girl on sight, squeezing the life out of Jo. Jess caught Tori's eye wandering along the wall. She could tell without saying a world that they were thinking the same thing: Jade had gone temporarily insane in her happiness to see Jo once more. It wasn't really shocking, really, Jade was hit really hard upon the twin's departure…really. Jade released her hold on Jo, who fell to the ground in a lifeless heap, gasping for air. _The sad thing…I don't think she's joking…_ Jess took her time in hugging her sister, calmly squeezing Jo with light force; she did not want to suffocate the woman. Jess knew the feeling all too well. Jade had been just as, if not more enthusiastic in greeting Jess upon arriving to the West house two hours prior, and Jess felt a very real pang of sympathy for her sister; Jade, it seemed, had gotten _a lot_ stronger in their absence. Jo looked…different- -she was wearing clothes! Clothes meant for outside. And the _tattoo…_ the dragon tattoo. It wasn't until Tori broke through the haze of shock and joy that Jess realized just how much Jo had changed: dragon tattoo, eyebrow piercing; her hair was BLUE. At least, the ends of Jo's hair were blue.

"So, Ummm…you look different." Tori took Jo into a hug.

"Mmm…I did start washing my hair more often." Jo ran her fingers through her dyed, waist length hair.

"I missed you so much; Jade's been bouncy off the couch every time a car drove by while we were waiting for you."

"Awww! Jadey! You really did miss me, didn't you? You do care!" Jo ran a hand over her eyebrow piercing. It had been a split second decision made three weeks into her stay at college. The thought of anything sharp near her eye made her nervous at first…one wrong move and she'd never wear glasses again. She was beginning to understand Jess's hatred of needles. It was all so terrifying to think about- -she never been fond on needles anywhere they weren't usually supposed to be - -the thought of anything happening to her eyes hade her literally curled into a ball in the center of her bed. It had been nearly three months, and while she'd questioned her decision at first, Jo absolutely loved her piercing.

"Bratty little…" jade mumbled as she trekked into the kitchen.

"Jo-o-o-o-o!" Jess' tone was playful, teasing. "I talked to August earlier; he said he and Kaiten should be home by tomorrow."

Jo didn't blush…much.

And it was then that Jade and Tori reverted back into childhood and became to sing the classic _Jo and August sitting in a Tree_. Even so, Jo smiled.

"It's good to be home…"

l

She had the dream again.

She had hoped to get some sleep tonight.

Jo blushed as memories of her dreams came to mind.

 _Their lips met once, twice, thrice more, their moans of pleasure echoing throughout the house. Even as they fell onto Jo's bed, all thought was replaced with, 'want…now…must have'. Even as he straddled her, August allowed reason and logic to fly out the window. August took his time, leaving a trail of hot kisses along Jo's neck suckling at certain points. He'd learned over the years that Jo's neck was extremely sensitive, much to his delight. His hands weren't completely idle either. His fingers made their way under Jo's shirt, trailing the length of her torso and finally, firmly gripping her boobs. Her massaged them, kneaded them until Jo was a gasping mess below him._

 _"_ _Did I ever mention how glad I am that your boobs are so big?" August asked as he took her nipples in his fingers._

 _"_ _Not really…b-but it's good to know."_

 _August allowed his lips to meet hers once more, taking her bottom lip in his teeth and nipping slightly as he pulled away. He'd learned early on that Jo had a bite fetish, though she'd deny it until her face turned blue._ _He brought his mouth to her neck. He could feel her breathing quicken. His teeth sunk into her skin, and Jo all but screamed in pleasure. As August suckled on her flesh, Jo's hands gripped the material of his shirt for dear life. August removed her shirt, and before moving on to her bra. Like Jade, Jo hated bras that hooked in the front. He easily undid the clasp and all but flung the thing across the room._

 _"_ _You look like you want to eat me…" there was a teasing lilt to her voice._

 _"_ _Don't give me ideas." August let his hands trail the length of Jo's body, to her hips and eventually the waist band of her pants. Never before had he been so glad that to see her wearing pajamas. He helped her shimmy out of them, once again tossing them across the room. Her underwear was soon to follow. And he could feel himself grow aroused at the sight before him. Jo's body was…damn. He wanted to memorize every bit of her, every curve and dip. The swell of her breast, the quick, almost natural way she moved to cover herself from his gaze._

 _"_ _Don't." he took her hands in his._

 _"_ _August…"_

 _"_ _Don't hide from me, Joker…you're beautiful, and I want to see you…If you'd let me."_

 _It never failed to delight Jo, August's shy, polite nature; the way he asked permission before he did anything. He was, in many ways, a perfect gentleman, and she absolutely loved him for it. She felt…exposed to him, laid bare…but in a good way. His gaze was…loving, sweet, if not slightly lustful. It made her…feel good. Jo relaxed enough for August to lay her back against the mattress. This was her boyfriend, August Earnest Jones, and he would never judge her. He took her hands and guided them to his shirt._

She needed help.

l

 **'** **JoJo…**

 **Tori, Jess and I went to see a movie. Knowing you, you're not willing to miss August when he stops by. We'll tell you all about it when we get home…we should get back sometime tonight so you have the house to yourself- -BE GOOD!**

 **-Jade**

Jo stared at the note, reading it once, twice, thrice before it sunk in. She…had the house to herself.

"…YES!"

"Someone's excited…I hope it's about me."

That…voice.

He stood in the doorway, his smile wide and his eyes bright.

"Aug…ust…?"

"Joker…"

"AUGUST!" Jo had forgotten to lock the good…lucky for her that it was _August_ and not some serial killer bent on her demise. Her arms wrapped around his neck with a grip she didn't know she was capable of. He was here! He was here! He was here! She felt like singing, she felt like crying; she didn't know!

"I'm guessing you missed me too?"

"So, so much! August, I- -I…August!" it was as if she'd lost the ability to say anything else.

"I know…"

"August…" Jo buried her face into his shoulder.

"Joker…" August chuckled.

"August…"

"My car's outside; you want to go for a drive?"

"…Please."

One hour- -and thirteen kisses later- -August returned an ecstatic Jo to her living room. The pair stood in the middle of the room, their arms wrapped around each other in a tight- -almost too tight- -embrace.

"Love you."

"Love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

Jo settled herself into his embrace, inches from _the floor_ _,_ yet not so far that she couldn't feel her toes lightly scrap the hard wood. She was happy-it had been so long, so, so long since she'd last seen his face-but there was something different about this encounter. They had been dating for three years and four months-since they were both sixteen-and now they were in college, _separate_ colleges. The separation had been anything but easy, but now they were together once more, in each other's arms instead of on the other end of the telephone with only words to ease the pain of separation. Jo had survived through four months of separation-barely-but now, he was back. Yet, somehow there was something…strange about August's embrace. Already, she could feel her heart racing-something was happening. College had afforded her many an opportunity for partying and what-not. She was all grown up, her new friends had said on more than one occasion. Free to do as she pleased. August slowly, _unfortunately_ released her from his grasp. She knew what was coming. Jo closed her eyes and waited. One second…two seconds…three seconds…four. August cleared his throat.

This was so odd …so foreign that Jo resisted the urge to question if the boy before her was truly August Earnest Jones. Even as she led her to the former room (what Jade didn't know wouldn't kill her) she couldn't notice how… _delicious_ he looked. Gone were the soft, slightly pudgy cheeks and childlike smile she'd grown to know. In their place lay sharp cheek bones and a confident if not somewhat proud smirk. He was gorgeous, more so than in high school. And she wanted him. It was like an invisible string tugging her closer to him; she was helpless to resist (she briefly wondered if Jade was being honest when she'd announced that Jo and August would have the house to themselves). August was hypnotizing…and she didn't mind a bit. It was all so confusing. Ever since their respective departure and subsequent confessions of love, something had changed between them, become strange. They weren't kids anymore. Now…now they were adults in love and that was scary. It worried her. It thrilled her. It was odd…exciting to think about. August turned to face her. Blue eyes met storm cloud grey.

"I almost feel like Jade will appear out of nowhere, scissors in hand. She's gone for the rest of the day, right? She still scares me, Joker."

Joker…

Joker…

Joker…

 _Joker…_ the name had never made her more nervous. Jo hadn't heard the word spill from his lips in over nine months, and with that one word, she felt as though they were back in time-kids once more. Jogust was back, and it wasn't going anywhere anytime soon if jo had a say in the matter-they were okay. He'd dubbed her "Joker" after discovering her love of pranks. While the names grated on her nerves at first, in time she grew to love it, rely on it…cherish it. It was a promise to always be there for each other. A promise to be silly and carefree; to not take themselves too seriously and laugh at any opportunity. To be themselves. Jo led August into her room, all but pushed him inside, and closed the door as she entered behind him. There was something about his childlike innocence that drove her crazy. In truth, there was a laundry list of things about him that drove her insane.

"She's gone all day…we have the house to ourselves."

This was almost normal…it was natural and easy; fun and everything that their relationship was supposed to be. Why were things between them so easy? Once upon a time they were partners in crime; he was her second in command; together they were a team. It was as if nothing had change bit their age. August shifted. Jo took a deep breath.

"…I guess that means I have you to myself, can't say I'm disappointed." He made a show of wiggling his eyebrows.

 _My boyfriend…is such a nerd._ "You're lucky…I don't let just anyone in my room; I must really like you." _I love you…I love you…I love you so much…_

"Good…I might just like you too" August ran a hand through his-grown out-hair. "One might even say that I love you…more than just a little bit."

Jo moved to sit on her bed. "I love you, too…August?"

"Yeah…Joker?"

He'd said it again.

She smiled. "We've been together for exactly two hours, ten minutes and twenty-two seconds and you've only kissed me twenty-eight times. Correct me if I'm wrong, but something about that seems unfa- -" And almost before she could finish the sentence, August took her into his arms, fastening their lips together with a crushing force. Their lips caressed each other, danced with each other. It was, Jo noted happily, one of many kisses they would share over the next two weeks. She let her hands comb through his hair. She wanted to memorize the feel of him, the smell of him. She didn't want to forget a thing. She could feel his hair as loose strands fell over his shoulder and mix with her own. Jo thought back to the day August revealed his desire to grow his hair, and mentally scalded herself for ever believing the results would be anything but…fantastic. In the recent months, Jo found herself tortured with thoughts if August's hair, lamenting the miles that separated her fingers from his now nearly waste length fiery red mane. And then he purred his deep, delightfully playful purr that never failed to make her crave more. She wanted him…she WANTED every inch of him. It only brought her a fraction of anger to admit that Taylor was right.

"Better?" He smirked.

"Much…but it's been so long…I think I'll need more to refresh my memory."

"Your wish is my command."

And for a moment…Jo felt the world would be perfect as long as his lips were on hers.

She wanted him.

"I almost forgot how much I like being kissed by you. I think you've jogged my memory well enough." August sputtered. That kiss was just…wow.

 _"_ _I love you."_

 _"…_ _I love you, too, Joker…"_

 _"…_ _I want you to love me…with your body." Jo said._

So…it was out in the open, and no matter how hard she wishes or hoped, there was no taking those words back and there was no erasing his memory. In all honesty, she'd never imagined what she'd ever allow those words to escape her lips, and she was embarrassed. But she wanted his physical love, his body against hers and they moved in time with each other, lips on lips and legs intertwined. She, more than anything, wanted august to love her…love her with his body. She'd never liked the term "making love" it sounded…odd to her, strange. But she was an adult. An adult in love, and an adult with hormones and needs who desperately wanted to feel the embrace of a lover.

She wanted him…

She wanted him…

"It's been over nine months since I last spoke to you in person…since I touched you. And I want you." she buried her head in her hands to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Thank God, I thought it was only me!" she could hear the relief in August's voice.

What…?

What…?

 **WHAT** …?!

Had he been feeling…frustration as well?

Slowly, unfortunately, August stepped away from the bed, his face only a shade lighter that his hair. He sighed, an embarrassed smile on her lips.

"I want you, Joanne."

Joanne…

Joanne…

Joanne…

"I want you, Joanne, I have for…I don't even know how long." he said.

"Great minds think alike…Why not say something and put us both out of our misery?" he turned toward Jo. Blue met grey.

He was so embarrassed…

"I love you, Joanne…I didn't want you to think I was a pervert, or that I only wanted you for…sex."

And Jo smiled. "…You're cute, you know? We've been together three years. I think if you were using me you'd have gotten tired by now. Besides, I know you; you're not that kind of guy."

"Yeah, well, y'know." August said. "Joker…I-I want you…really bad." he smiled at her look of shock and embarrassment.

She smiled. "Alright…I guess if you _really_ want me- -"

"I _really_ do."

"I guess I can let you have some fun…of course, I'd like to…play too."

He led her to the bed, their lips connecting once again; he took her in his arms. He was excited. She could tell as he lay beside her; August let his mouth

His hands trailed the length of her body, to her waist, and her pants. Her breath came out in short puffs of air as slowly, ever so slowly, August dipped a hand into her underwear. The feeling was…electric, tingly. She felt his hand move…he was playing with her. Jo gasped as pleasure rushed between her legs. Breathy moans fell from her lips as he sped up, dipping inside of her on occasion. It wasn't long until her breathy moans became gasping moans, screams almost. August growled- -a deep, guttural sound that drove her further into pleasure's grasp. With his free hand he gripped the back of Jo head, tugging her head back and forcing their lips together. As they parted, he let his hand fall to her breast. He took it in his palm, kneading the flesh in that special way that drove Jo insane. She could feel the pool of liquid flood her boxers.

"Aug…ust." Her breath was gone, her mind with it. His hands were working magic on her skin. August surprised her then, biting her neck and suckling on the skin. Jo nearly fell apart right then. Her moans were deep, heavy, and getting frantic. The hand in her underwear dipped into her opening. His index finger thrust into her repeatedly each thrust harder than the last. August's mouth was on the move once more, taking her hardened nipple between his teeth, biting gently. Jo's body tense.

She was close.

So…so close.

"More…August, more!"

He smiled in that smug, playful way of his. "Whatever you want."

The increase in speed nearly killed her; he was going at a speed that left her screaming. His thrusts were wild, hard and she loved every second of it. Her eyes, barely focused at this point, rolled back completely. She was dead to the world around her; only the feel of August's fingers and the mounting, almost unbearable pleasure kept her tethered to the world of the living.

And then…it stopped.

Jo had the presence of mind to wonder what had happened, but not complain. Instead, she whined, her tone desperate. With effort she didn't know she was capable of, Jo forced her eyes open.

August took his finger to his lips, sucking it clean of the very real, very wet substance coating the digit. Jo blush. "You're cute, y'know?" August moved to relieve Jo of her shirt, and Jo felt the knot in her belly grow. He removed her pajama bottoms, her underwear following suit. She was laid bare to him, in all her glory, completely exposed. Out of reflex, she moved to cover herself. It was the first time August had seen her in the nude. He wasn't saying anything…he wasn't moving. In the back of her mind, Jo worried whether he liked what he saw…or if he was absolutely disgusted. But…then he smiled, and Jo found herself relaxing, if only a bit. August took her hands in his. "You're beautiful…" he eased her hands to her sides. "You're beautiful. Thank you…thank you for letting me see you like this, Joanne…" his lips were on hers in an instant, his mouth massaging her, letting her know exactly how much he meant what he said. "My beautiful, beautiful Jo."

"August?"

"You know what my favorite physical thing about you is?" August let his hands trail the length of her body, to her legs.

"August…"

"Shhh…I know you never really got over your scars, but I can't get enough." he eased her leg up, until her knee was close enough to his lips for him to kiss it. Jo's face could not have been more red. August eased her leg down. He pushed himself up onto his knees, Jo's kegs on either side of his knees. He took her hand in his and guided it to his shirt.

"What are you- -"

"I undress you, you undress me. It's only fair." August smiled.

Oh, yay!

Jo took her time, easing August out of his shirt; one arms, and then the other. She all but tossed the thing to the other end of the bed. She let her hands trail along his torso. August had grown more comfortable in his own skin in the past few years, even venturing to go swimming shirtless. His pajama pants came off in one tug, his underwear following shortly afterward. And they were naked, bare to each other with only air separating their bodies. Jo had just enough sense left to speak.

"Ummm…do you have- -I mean…a c-c- -"

August reached for his shirt, dipping into his pocket, producing a condom.

"Oh, so you just knew this would happen, huh?" Jo smirked.

"Nah…Dad gave me a pack last week, 'just in case' and it's been there ever since." Once the condom was in place, August looked to Jo, his eyes questioning, hesitant. "You sure about this, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to?"

It never failed to delight Jo, August's shy, polite nature; the way he asked permission before he did anything. He was, in many ways, a perfect gentleman, and she absolutely loved him for it. She felt…exposed to him, laid bare…but in a good way. His gaze was…loving, sweet, if not slightly lustful. It made her…feel good. Jo relaxed enough for August to lay her back against the mattress. This was her boyfriend, August Earnest Jones, and he would never judge her. He took her hands in his.

"I want this, August…"

He eased himself into her, slowly, gently, apologizing three times as she winced in obvious discomfort. He started off slow, giving Jo time to adjust to him. Eventually, Jo found herself enjoying the feel of August inside of her. Her breathing quickened. Soft, gentle moans escaped her lips, her hands making their way to August's back, leaving a trail that spoke of her pleasure. With time, his speed increased, and she could barely keep up. She could feel herself losing control, falling into the abyss, and she couldn't wait. Her moans were growing desperate, frantic. She would not last long at this point.

"Auugggguuuust…" her words were lost in the fog of her pleasure numbed mind. She was lost, her mind giving way to August and his body.

"Jo…Jo…Jo- -d-damn it!"

Her body tensed, her jaw set…and her world exploded in a rush of white light and unbearably potent pleasure. Her hands clawed at August's back, surely drawling blood. Jo wasn't in the state of mind to care.

And then…it was over.

"Jo…Joker?" August's voice barely registered in her mind.

"August…hmmm…that…was…wow." Jo felt happy, giddy almost.

"Yeah…it was." August eased himself out of Jo, disposed of the condom and moved to lay beside her.

"Hey…" Jo smiled, her eyes already closing.

"Hey…I love you."

"…love…too…" she was tired.

"Go to sleep; Jade and the others shouldn't be back for a few- -"

And the door to Jo's room chose that exact moment to open.

"Jo, we stopped by that bookstore you like so much; we got you- -oh, dear GOD!"

Jade…

Jade…

JADE!

Jo and august jumped apart as if contact burned and scrambled to cover their respective bodies. Jade stood silently, her eyes showing neither anger or disgust. She was…calm. Jo's eyes shifted back and forth between August and Jade; no yelling, no reaching for a conveniently placed pair of scissors. Jade reached into her pocket, and August flinched, his body tensing in preparation for what was sure to be a painful blow. But…nothing. No stabbing, no blood, piercing of his sensitive flesh. August cracked an eye open.

"Ummm…? Jade?"

"If you're going to do this, I want you to do it safely…that's all I ask. Were you safe?" August nodded. "Good…Oh! And at least attempt to keep the noise to a minimum." Jade's face contorted in a half smile/half grimace. She reached into her pocket and produced five wrapped condoms. "And change the sheets when it's over." With that, Jade left.

One second…two seconds…three…four…

"What…the…hell just happened?!" Jo raced through the process of replacing her clothing, August following closely behind. The two all but sprinted to the first level of the house. As thy entered the kitchen they found Jade, Tori and Jess sat at the kitchen table, happily sipping her coffee. Suspicious. Very suspicious.

"Ummm…Jade…are you…okay?" August asked, his tone uncertain, scared almost.

"I'm fine, August, and you?" Jade smiled…SMILED!

"Oh, I'm okay; I just thought that, you know, you'd be, I don't know, strangling me and reaching for your scissors." He swallowed. "Or at least plotting all the places to hide my body from the cops, composing a phony note saying I ran away…draining my bank account…using my skull as a coffee pot." It was silly, he knew, but over three years of knowing Jade had thought August to expect the worst, and stay away from Jade in the event coffee was sparse in the West house.

"Why would I do that?"

What could he say? "Because I was just naked with your little sister" did not seem like a good choice. True, but not something August would go with. He chanced a glance at Jo.

"Who are you and what have you done with Jadelyn August West?"

"Jo, relax…I'm not a doppelganger, or any other weird replacement thing you are possibly thinking of. I've…come to accept that you and Jess are adults now, and adults…have…urges. Am I happy about this? No way in hell, heaven, purgatory or some other fourth place." Jade took a sip of coffee. "But you're old enough to make your own decisions; I mean I can't ground you anymore."

"…Yeah." Jo said as if it were a question.

"So, I'm trying to lighten up; you and August were bound to…love each other at some point. Honestly, I'm surprised I haven't walked in on you two doing…things earlier." With that Tori and Jess, who Jo only just remembered were in the room, completely freaked out.

"Wait, what the living hell is going on? Why are you- -and doing things- -WHAT THE FLYING WHOOP IS GOING ON?!" Jess said after spitting her coffee into the air, and consequently, Tori.

"Yeah…why are you not…y'know, having a conniption…or a stroke?" tori wiped the offending liquid from her face. "Why is August still alive? Not that I'm not happy, August, but, you know what I mean."

"I know…"

"…Yeah. So, Ummm, August and I have to go…somewhere now! See you later!" before August could ask what she meant, Jo took him by the hand, all but dragging him out of the house and into his car. As she closed the passenger side door, Jo finally let the question that had been forming in her mind out into the air.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

"I don't know…but I'm…scared." August started the car. "Ice cream?"

"Yeah…yeah, it'll make a good last meal." Jo said.

"Joker…she isn't going to kill you." August said.

"I meant for you!"

"Jo…"

"Sorry…I just- -three years of intimidation; three years of yelling, screaming, overprotectiveness! Three years of, "where the hell are my scissors"! I can't just forget it all after one very odd encounter." Jo sighed. "Why is she even home, she said she'd be gone all day?"

Just then, Jo's phone, that had been abandoned on August's dashboard for the majority of the day, came to life with sound and light, alerting her to a new phone call. She answered uncertainly, cautiously.

 _"_ _If you're wondering why we're home so early…check your text messages."_ The caller hung up.

Jo did as she was told, and mentally face-palmed as she laid eyes on her last message.

 ** _The movie was boring, so we're skipping the rest…be home in a half hour…_**

"I can't believe I forgot my phone in here."

Once again, the voice from the phone spoke.

 _"_ _Next time take the phone with you when you get out of the car; it'll save a lot of time on both our parts."_

"My sister…scares me sometimes." Jo said.

"She scares me all the time." August tried to joke.

"I mean, seriously! Is she physic or something? She wasn't this ahead of thing three years ago! What the- -oh God, does that means she knows we did _before_ college?"

The voice returned.

 _"_ _Yes, I know; I heard you from the kitchen."_

"Oh, come on!"

On the other end of the phone, Jade smirked. "God, I love being me."

"Jade…how do you know all that stuff?" Tori asked as they curled up on the sofa.

"She's my sister; if she's anything like me- -and she is- -Jo doesn't really think things through in regards to sex. Meaning: who may hear, if she gets caught…or hanging up the phone so the person on the other end of the line can't hear what she and her boyfriend are saying."

Tori smirked. "Reminds me of someone and a very…interesting story that ended with my Trina getting a front row seat to our…activities right before _we_ left for college."

"It is not my fault your sister doesn't know the definition of privacy."

"…We were in the living room…"

"I remember…that was fun." Jade smirked.

"Fun for who? I was grounded for two months; one for actually doing... _that_ in the living room, and another for not stopping _you_ from cutting Trina's hair." Tori said.

"I don't remember you complaining at the time." Jade smirked. "Actually, I can't remember you saying anything other than _'_ _yes, Jade, please…more, more!'_ and more to that extent."

One second…two second…three…

A voice came from the kitchen.

"…You two know I'm still here…right?"


End file.
